bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Riki Ryugasaki
Riki Ryugasaki '(Japanese: '龍々崎カケル（'りゅうがさき-'）, Ryugasaki Riki, Riki Ryugasaki) is the primary protagonist of B-Daman Crossfire, and a protagonist in Cross Fight B-Daman eS. He is the Crossfire Champion, having foiled Rudy Sumeragi and Smash=Dragold's planned world conquest with the help of Samuru Shigami, Novu Moru and Basara Kurochi. He is also one of the B-Masters, being the B-Master of the East, alongside Kamon Godai, Byakuga Shiranui and Genta Ankokuji. His current B-Daman is Rising=Dracyan, after having his Thunder Dracyan upgraded to the Emblem Charge System. Appearance Riki is an eleven-year-old boy with blue hair and crimson red eyes. His hair is a medium height reaching almost to his neck and has black eyebrows. He wears a large red and white sweater over a white tee-shirt. This sweater is worn short sleeved it includes a hoodie and pockets. Riki also chooses to wear blue elbow pads and a white wristband on his left wrist. Riki additionally sports orange sweatpants with blue designs that are rolled up to just below his knee. He wears white and red shoes with a blue lace cover on his feet. Personality Riki maintains a "never give up" attitude, always wanting to better himself and help others in any way he can. He cares heavily for his friends and is quick to make new ones all the time. When faced with adversity, he is capable of quickly changing his plans to work around them. Riki is an avid fan of world history and geography, and has aspirations to travel the world visiting various ruins, tombs and geographical features. His catchphrase is "Mystery..." and has a tendency of saying it after hearing fascinating or mysterious things. After receiving his first B-Daman, Thunder Dracyan, he became a big fan of the Crossfire competition. Riki's confidence has also changed with the introduction of B-Daman in his life. Prior to receiving Dracyan, Riki was quite timid and shy, and did not like talking to people he did not know. However, as time progressed, Riki came out of his shell and gained a significant amount of confidence when discovering he is the owner of a Legendary Dragon Biography B-Daman Crossfire During class, Riki Ryugasaki read a book about ancient mysteries when he should have been listening in class. His teacher confiscated his book subsequently and declined his offer of reading it, with his classmates laughing at him. After school, Riki's friend, Sumi Inaba introduced B-Daman to him with her Lightning Rabbit and asked her to come to Akira Saiga's "Miracle Shoot" B-Daman shop and club. While Sumi participated in a nearby B-Daman tournament, Riki volunteered to help out Akira's shop. .]] Soon after he went outside to see Sumi's performance in the tournament. Clapping on for her, he noticed some kids discussing a "secret tournament" that was being held again. Riki was curious but dismissed it as nothing more than an urban legend until he heard a voice telling him: "Boy. There are still many things in this world that you know nothing about." Riki turned to see who was talking but only finds a boy with a B-Daman who then leaves. .]] After the tournament, Akira decided to "pay" Riki by letting him choose any B-Daman in his shop for keeping. After searching, Riki found a B-Daman that seemed as if it was "staring" at him. Akira let Riki have it and revealed its name: Thunder Dracyan. When he received it, he registered his new B-Daman through the B-Ter and in an instant, a shock of electricity stormed and transferred a B-Animal into it. Dracyan was complete. The machine provided directions for the upcoming "tournament" which Riki followed to. Once there, he found a girl entering it with her B-Daman. Riki scanned Thunder Dracyan for entrance and found himself in a dark room filled with B-Shots playing in tournaments. Whilst Riki was at quiet as possible, a voice startled him that apparently originated from Dracyan. He told Riki how these B-Shots are playing "Crossfire", long believed to be an "urban legend". Though it is very real, he proposes he and Riki to work together in Crossfire which only made Riki yell as he was frightened. Cross Fight B-Daman eS Riki makes his returning appearance in , battling Kamon Godai behind a mask previously worn in the first season. He and his Thunder Dracyan teach Kamon how to play Vertigo Spin, as well as assist Kamon in regaining his ability to use the Emblem Charge. He also appears in the following episode, talking about his travels around the world. He teaches the lone wolf Kagero Ogami the Vertigo Spin game type as well, and lectures him on how he needs to lighten up and learn to enjoy B-Daman. At the end of the episode, he sets sail for his next destination. Riki returns again in with his new Rising=Dracyan. He participates in the B-Master Battle tournament, demonstrating his new Dracyan's upgraded Rising Overdrive eCharge Shot to score enough points to advance to the next round. In , it is revealed that himself, Kamon, Basara, Samuru, Kagero and Simon have all advanced to the Semi-Finals. He battles against Basara and Kagero in a Vertigo Spin match to decide who will advance to the Finals. After demonstrating Dracyan's Double Emblem Charge, Riki emerges victorious and proceeds to the Finals, with Kamon as his opponent. In , Riki battles Kamon in the final match, which features the Meteor Bomber game. Riki pulls off to a quick lead, but Kamon quickly returns with an equaliser. In the next episode, due to unforeseen circumstances involving the Grand B-Master, Ryoma Godai, Kamon becomes overwhelmed with darkness, blinding his judgement. As a result, Riki is blasted with a darkened Emblem Charge from Drive=Garuburn, sending him flying backwards and losing the match. He wakes up in the infirmary and joins the others in escaping the wrath of the Master Guardians. He reappears in , where he obtains a new Version-Up Part from Ruri Tenpouin, the Magnum Arm. After using it in a three-player game of Vertigo Spin, he challenges Kamon to a rematch. The agreements; If Riki loses, he starts working for Ryoma, and if Kamon loses, he becomes free from the darkness. He later wins this battle in and restores Kamon back to his former self. Kamon promotes him to Eastern B-Master following this. Trivia *Riki is the only B-Daman protagonist to not have red hair, having blue hair instead. *His hair and personality are similar to Aichi Sendou from the Cardfight!! Vanguard anime, who was timid when first introduced and eventually become more confident upon coming into contact with their series' main focus. *His family name, "Ryugasaki", literally means "dragon's fang point" which compliments his first B-Daman being a Dragon Type and one of the Legendary Dragons. Gallery Category:B-Daman Crossfire Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cross Fight B-Daman eS